slender_findersfandomcom-20200213-history
Proxy
Proxies are entities or people who are under the influence or control of Slender Man (or similar entities), and act based on its wants/needs- hence, Proxies serve as an in-between- a proxy- for Slender Man. It is suspected that Proxies do the actual, physical work for Slender Man, such as creating and manipulating objects, destroying and leaving evidence, creating videos and responding on Twitter, and influencing victims as needed. Initial Influence and Origins Proxies most likely got their start from early Slenderman works' usage of mental influence of Slenderman. Early creepypasta indicated that Slenderman was able to telepathically communicate or influence his victims or those he wished to do his bidding. The most common early evidence for this was the usage of telepathic communication to speak to children who he would lead outdoors and then into the forest. He also used the telepathy to control his victims without their knowing and bring them into his domain. Several stories in particular focus on the strength and usage of this power. The idea behind proxies may be derived from the idea that he could not only influence his victims, but also influence individuals to do as he wishes to get to his victims. Proxies are considered the primary or secondary antagonists of most Slenderman based ARG's. Proxy Types There are many different kinds of Proxies under the control of the Slender Man. All of these were submitted by a under the control of a similar entity to the Slender Man, known as the Hitchhiker . Revenants: The dangerous Proxies, who have similar abilities to their master, although not as powerful. Agents: People who willingly choose to obey the Slender Man without the need for control or torture. Sleepers: These people are only controlled by Proxies when there are minds are weakest. Another name for these are Vessels. Bezerkers: Under the control of the Slender Man, but are not directly ordered by him. These Proxies are able to gain your trust easily and are then able to manipulate you. Proxy Hunters People or groups who try to hunt down Proxies for various reasons. Please be aware that the Slender Finders are not Proxy Hunters, for they are trying to hunt the Slender Man, not his followers. Symbols and Markings Each proxy appears to have some kind of symbol of their own. If not, they sometimes share the marks of others. It's unknown what each mark means; Whether they have an actual paranormal or physical use, or simply a symbol of Slender Man's repeating presence. The Operator Symbol has been seen in many Slenderman ARGs, but it has been accepted as the primary pop culture symbol for Slender Man and Proxies. Relation to the Slender Finders Matthias has been knocked out twice by an unknown force, followed by somebody, probably the Proxy, picking up the camera and placing it somewhere else. The meaning of this is unclear, but the Proxy uses this opportunity to relay messages through the footage somehow. That Proxy has since revealed itself to be helping the Slender Finders, and that Matthias is his vessel. Category:Proxy Category:Slender Man Category:Slender Finders